


Hunt you down

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, F/M, GFY, Honestly I kinda creeped myself out writing this, Sexual Coercion, Songfic, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby, I'm preying on you tonight.  Hunt you, down eat you alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt you down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, never will be… damn it.
> 
> Prompt: Oliver/Felicity or Willow/Angel; [Animals](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/maroon5/animals.html) by Maroon 5
> 
> Written for the lovely Rua1412’s birthday. _Buon compleanno, tesoro! Spero che tu abbia un giorno meraviglioso. Vi auguro molta pace e felicità, ora e sempre._ Um, I did that with Google Translate, so I hope it didn’t screw it up too badly. :) Like I told you, I thought the [video for Animals](http://youtu.be/qpgTC9MDx1o) was pretty disturbing. It influenced this story. I do hope you like it though! ::MWAH:: Big thanks to Gabrielle for the beta. You’re wonderful!
> 
> Written: December 11, 2014  
> Word Count: 1,590
> 
>  **ETA:** 12-27-14- Now with a wonderful trailer by thisbe1304.

  
  
fanvid by thisbe1304

~*~*~*~*~*~

It started the first time Angelus saw her.

Holding Willow in the hallway, feeling her squirm against him, the smell of her terror (and the faint hint of ashamed arousal underneath); it sparked something inside him and kept her in his sights.

That something rode him hard enough that he threatened to kill Xander in front of her if she didn’t let him have her. She didn’t even hesitate; just gave herself to him so sweetly. Her tears and her fear were intoxicating. The fact that he made her enjoy it, all of it, was icing on the cake. Little bookish Willow came alive in his arms in a way Buffy hadn’t. There was a fire inside her to match her hair.

He kept coming back for more and she kept giving it to him. She hated him, and he could understand why, even if he didn’t care, but she didn’t let her hatred stop her from spreading her thighs for him. All the animosity fell away when he was inside her.

Maybe that’s why her casting the re-souling spell pissed him off so much. She wasn’t going to get away from him that easily, even if he was stuck in Hell with the bleeding heart in control. Once upon a time, he’d considered being buried beneath the soul the worst of all possible punishments. Oh how little he’d known then. He was learning now- learning too well. He- they- needed a distraction. 

He told Angel about Willow. He was going to make Angel understand.

After all, he had nothing but time.

~*~

Angel wouldn’t stop watching her.

It was seriously giving Willow the wig. She supposed she was glad he was back, for Buffy’s sake, but seeing him just reminded her of everything Angelus had made her do. The shame she felt for enjoying it just made it worse. There was no way she’d ever feel comfortable around him again.

Did he remember? Was that why he stared at her that way? It seemed like he was always _there_ , that she couldn’t get away from him.

It wasn’t like she could avoid him in the library when they were researching, and if she begged off patrolling any more then Buffy would get suspicious. The best she could do was making sure she wasn’t alone with him. She was stuck. Her only comfort was that no one knew she’d been Angelus’s plaything. Well, it was possible that Oz suspected, but since The Dingoes had been offered a tour shortly after it all began, breaking up with her and leaving town had given him no motive to say anything about it. She missed him, but not as much as she thought she would. After what she’d been through, she was too messed up inside to want or need a boyfriend anyway. 

Goddess, she wished there was someone she could talk to, but there was no one. Not like friends would understand why she’d done what she’d done. Or rather, they’d be too busy hating her to understand; they’d never forgive her. She loved them all, but they knew how to hold a grudge. Might as well include herself in those same ranks, since she could hold a mean grudge in her own right.

She didn’t hold a grudge against Angel, though. It wasn’t really his fault. He hadn’t known about the curse and he wasn’t in residence when Angelus was unleashing hell. It was just that he wore the same face as… as her rapist. There, she’d finally thought it. It didn’t matter that she’d consented. It had been a coercive consent and, in her mind, that still equaled rape, because if he hadn’t been holding the threat of ending Xander’s life over her, she never would have given herself to him.

Willow was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t realize everyone was leaving until she heard Angel tell Giles he would walk her home. She startled and tried to say something, anything that would keep that from happening, but Giles just nodded distractedly and waved over his shoulder as he left. She looked around the library frantically, but Buffy, Xander, and Cordelia were already gone.

She scrambled out of her seat and put the table between her and Angel. The look on his face was one she was very familiar with and she felt her stomach drop into her shoes.

Willow shook her head, but the smirk on Angel’s lips just grew.

“Alone at last, little Red,” he murmured.

She shuddered at the nickname, but refused to take her eyes off him. “Wh-what do you want, Angel?” she asked, hating the shakiness she could hear in her voice.

“Do you know how long I was in that hell dimension?” he asked in an apparent non sequitur.

Willow blinked at him, but he continued before she could form a reply.

“I was there for over two hundred years. When I say it was a hell dimension, I mean that quite literally. You wouldn’t believe the things I’ve been through.” He looked at her steadily and the conversational tone of his voice was almost worse than what he was saying. “Through it all I had one constant companion.”

“Angelus,” Willow whispered.

Angel nodded at her, the corner of his mouth ticking upward again. “He talked to me, kept me distracted from what was being done to our body. He told me delicious stories that helped me hold onto my sanity.” He came around the table, but Willow was rooted to the spot. She couldn’t move, even when he cupped her cheek and leaned towards her. “He told me about you, little Willow,” he murmured against her lips before he kissed her.

Willow whimpered even as she opened her mouth to him. This was what she’d been afraid of; what she was ashamed of. She’d missed his touch.

She gasped for air when Angel moved from her lips to her jaw and to her ear.

“I want to know firsthand if what he told me about you is true. I have his memories, but I want to feel you open to me like you opened for him. I want to feel your nails score down my back as I take you apart. Will you give yourself to me, Willow? Will you let me see for myself that you’re the livewire Angelus told me about?” he whispered almost pleadingly against her ear before he latched onto the skin where her neck met her shoulder.

She should say no. She should push him away and make sure he knew in no uncertain terms that she was off limits and that they would never have that kind of relationship. She should… but she wasn’t going to, because for all that she’d been coerced into it before, Angelus had never treated her badly. He had been patient and had taught her things about herself she had never thought she was capable of.

“Yes,” she breathed.

Time seemed to speed up and slow down at the same time. Willow would never be able to recall the details, but she could pull up the feeling of being complete and feeling cherished, of being destroyed and remade again, just fine. 

It was incredible… and it could never happen again. Too many people would be hurt and she would not be responsible for that kind of pain. So she did the only thing she felt she could do.

Willow left. 

In short order she arranged to graduate early, she took the early acceptance to NYU, but told everyone she was going to Oxford, and she got the hell out of Sunnydale. Buffy and Xander were confused, but they told her they understood. Giles was proud of her and gave her a list of contacts to help her in her magic studies if she wanted to continue them.

She didn’t say goodbye to Angel.

She didn’t keep in touch.

She ran and she hid and she tried to live a life away from the supernatural.

It didn’t work, but she tried.

~*~

It took him five years, but he finally found her.

Angel was impressed. Well, he was impressed when he wasn’t furious and entertaining thoughts of making Willow rue the damn day. In his more rational moments he knew this obsession wasn’t healthy. He knew why Willow had run. Angelus had trapped her and then when Angel had returned he had treated her like his soulless counterpart had. He’d scared her. It made sense that she’d fled.

That didn’t mean he had to like it.

Or accept it.

Willow was his and he wasn’t going to let her go.

He looked around the neighborhood and thought it pretty ironic that she was living in the same area where Whistler had found him all those years ago. He wondered if she knew.

Angel stood in the shadows and watched people come and go from the apartment building across the street. He saw her walking up the sidewalk and he took a deep breath, letting the hint of her scent wash over him. It was as intoxicating as he remembered. She was rummaging through her bag, not paying much attention to her surroundings. He scoffed at her inattentiveness, but it would work to his advantage.

He waited until she was at the base of the steps leading up to the entrance before he crossed the street and walked up behind her. She’d led him on a merry chase, but it was over now. No more running, no more games.

“Hello, Willow.”

-30-


End file.
